Day at the Docs?
by Shadowglen13
Summary: Jesse Katsopolis gets into trouble when he plays doctor with Joey and Michelle...
1. Chapter 1

**THE DAY AT THE DOCS?**

It was a very stormy afternoon in San Francisco. Thunder roared loudly as rain poured down heavily against the house of the Tanner family. Jesse Katsopolis busted through the door, soaking wet from the rain. His black Elvis-like hair was soaked to the bone as well. He threw his coat on the coat hanger and sighed in annoyance. Just then, across the room where the kitchen was, Jesse's niece, Michelle, jumped out.

"Spa time!" she wailed happily, with an apron on. Joey joined her and popped out with a doctor's outfit.

"And doctor time!" he said. Jesse smiled a bit and shook his head. Michelle toddled up and grabbed her Uncle's hand.

"C'mon and play, Uncle Jesse," she begged, "I promise no hair cuts!" Jesse stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa there," Jesse replied with a tint of an Elvis mimic in his voice. Michelle looked up at him confused, "I just came back from a long walk, Michelle, Uncle Jesse is tired." Michelle looked at her Uncle, heartbroken.

"But, Uncle Jesse," Michelle whined in a cute voice, "Someone said you'd play with me and Joey." Jesse sighed.

"And who's that 'Someone?'" he asked and glanced at Joey. Joey averted his gaze and started whistling the Pop-eye theme. Michelle tugged on Jesse's wet sleeve.

"Pretty please, Uncle Jesse?" she begged as she got out her puppy-dog eyes. Jesse frowned and pouted.

"Aw, Michelle, if I did play with you I wouldn't be so much fun." He said, crouching down and ruffling Michelle's hair.

"Yeah," Joey cut in and made himself look big. He deepened his voice, "'cause he's Mr. Grumpy guy." Joey teased. Jesse gave his friend a playful glare. Joey shrugged in response, "What?" Jesse sighed and turned his attention back to Michelle, who still had on the puppy-dog eyes. Jesse whimpered a bit.

"Michelle, please," he begged, "stop. You're making me feel bad."

"In that case… keep goin' Michelle!" Joey cheered. Jesse shot an annoyed glare at Joey, who quickly flinched in apology. Michelle whined cutely and hugged Jesse. Jesse moaned.

"Fine," he gave in, "I'll play with you and Joey." Michelle squealed in happiness as Joey hi-fived her. Jesse cut them off, "Hey, wait!" He said, quickly before they were about to grab him in hug, "Let me change clothes first." Jesse ran up the stairs, swiftly.

Jesse ran down the stairs with a small skip in between and jumped the last few. Michelle and Joey already had everything set up. A lean-back chair, a foot rest, doctor supplies, and tons of different make-up stuff. Jesse looked around.

"Let's play Spa first!" Michelle exclaimed and grabbed her Uncle's hand to bring him to a chair. Joey quickly grabbed Jesse's other hand.

"No," he strained, "We play Doctor first!" Michelle pouted.

"Fine!" she grumbled and let go of Jesse's hand. Joey, who was still pulling, flew back with the weight of Jesse pushing down on him and collided into the door. Michelle giggled, getting pleasure in that moment. Joey rubbed his head in pain and helped his "Patient" up.

"You okay, Jess?" Joey asked his friend, who was obviously dazed from the fall.

"Yeah," Jesse faintly responded, "good thing we're playing doctor." Joey smiled proudly and helped Jesse over to the table.

Joey let Jesse sit on the table, as he got out a clipboard and pen.

"So Mr. Katsopolis," Joey said, disguising his voice, "are you here for a check-up or did you break something?"

"I guess I'm here for a check-up?" Jesse decided, unsure of what his friend wanted. Joey nodded.

"Good. I am you're doctor," he paused and thought of a name, "Dr. Kelso." Jesse snickered at the name and was rewarded with a smack on the back of the head with a clipboard, "I assure you, Mr. Katsopolis that this will be a déjà vu experience for you." Jesse looked at his partner with a confused expression.

"What do you mean uh… Dr. Kelso?" he asked. Joey didn't respond.

"Nurse Michelle!" he called out and ignored Jesse. Michelle came toddling from the kitchen with pretend shots; pretend thermometers, and many other hospital instruments. Jesse gulped in terror. He never liked the doctor, and knowing Joey, he might think regular doctors were better than Elvis Presley.

"Alright, Jesse," Joey cooed as if Jesse were a scared child, "I'm just going to check your heart-rate ok?" Jesse nodded slowly as Joey lifted Jesse's shirt and put his Stethoscope on Jesse's chest. The instrument felt like an ice tray, frozen to the bone. Joey nodded and took the Stethoscope off, "Good boy." Joey praised.

"This is degrading." Jesse mumbled.

"Okay, Jesse can you lie down? We're going to check your tummy." Joey said with a whacky smile. Jesse couldn't help but snicker at it. Jesse obeyed and lied down. Joey picked up Michelle, "Let's check Jesse's tummy." He whispered to her.

"But I want to check his ears." She complained. Joey giggled a bit and kissed her cheek, playfully.

"Okay, Michelle." He said, "I'll do it." Joey lifted Jesse's shirt again and started massaging his stomach. Jesse bit his lip. Joey's massaging tickled like hell. Joey glanced at his friend and smirked, "I see we have a ticklish one, Michelle." He winked at her. Michelle smiled, "C'mon, Jesse. Let's see a smile." Joey urged. Jesse wiggled around, trying not to laugh. He knew if Joey found out he was really ticklish, he'd use it against him. Joey stopped messaging Jesse's stomach and started tickling it. Michelle joined in too. Jesse squirmed around even more.

"C'mon, Uncle Jesse!" Michelle teased. She started to dance and skate her fingers around her Uncle's tummy. Jesse couldn't take it. He busted out into squeals and screams of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAAAA! Joey! MICHELLE STOP!!" He begged and thrashed around. Joey smiled.

"There we go." Joey giggled, "Jess, I never knew you were THIS ticklish. Let alone ticklish." He teased and danced hid fingers on Jesse's stomach. The teasing didn't help him at all.

"Pl-PLEASE STOP!! HA HAAAA!" Jesse wailed. The tickling was unbearable. Michelle stopped for a second and pondered.

"What if Uncle Jesse is ticklish in other places?" she asked Joey. Joey nodded in his own thoughts. Jesse scrambled off the table to escape, but was quickly tackled and pinned down by Michelle. She smirked then glanced over at her Uncle's weirdly colored socks, "Nice socks, Uncle Jesse." she commented.

"If you let me go, you can have them." Jesse bargained. Michelle tilted her head and crawled over to Jesse's feet to examine the socks. She grabbed his foot and dragged her finger alone the sole of his foot. Jesse whimpered. Michelle heard the whine and smiled a bit. She started to flick her finger up and down Jesse's foot. Jesse let out a small giggle. Michelle smiled in triumph.

"JOEY!" Michelle squealed, "I found another one of Jesse's ticklish spots!" Joey quickly turned his attention to Michelle and smirked evilly. Joey made his way over to Jesse's feet.

"Really now, Michelle?" he hummed and circled his finger on the sole of Jesse's foot. Jesse tried to move it away but the weight of her niece was too great. Jesse snickered loudly as his foot twitched. Joey slowly slid off his friend's oddly colored socks and grabbed one of Danny's sweeping brushes. Jesse's eyes widened in horror. Joey lowered the brush to Jesse's left foot and began lightly sweeping up and down. Jesse banged the floor with his hand, his face turning red from holding in laughter. He couldn't hold it anymore. Jesse immediately let out a hoard of laughter. Joey snickered.

"Wait until I tell my friends in pre-school!" Michelle squealed as she crawled back to Jesse's stomach and skated her fingers along it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAA!!" Jesse roared, "PLEAHHAHAHASE! MAKE IS STAAAHHHP!" he begged.

After about ten minutes of torture, Michelle led the winded Jesse to the sofa and sat down next to him.

"We're gonna have lots of fun, Uncle Jesse," she said. Jesse looked at her, still panting, and confused, "I'm gonna tell my friend that you are ticklish and we're gonna have a tickle Jesse party!" she squealed. Jesse moaned tiredly and slouched on the sofa, hoping his niece was joking.

The End

(This is my first Fanfiction. Please rate. More chapters to come.)


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days for Jesse were tough. He stayed on his toes, looking out for Joey and Michelle. Michelle was acting innocent to her father, asking him if Jesse could take her to school.

"Please, daddy?" she asked with cute big eyes, "I promised Uncle Jesse and he was so excited." Michelle lied. Danny stopped cleaning the counter and picked up Michelle.

"Michelle, did Jesse really say he wanted to go?" Danny asked her daughter, " 'cause every time he goes he comes home complaining. And since it's snowing, he'll complain even more." He added and pointed outside.

"Weird weather we're having." She said smiling a bit, "But I swear, Uncle Jesse said he wanted to go!"

Danny sighed, "Fine. He can take you." Michelle toddled up to her father and hugged him.

"Oh thank you, daddy!" she whined cutely. Danny patted her head and scooted her along.

"Now go get ready for Pre-school, Michelle." He called out, "And tell Jess to wake up and take you!"

Michelle stepped up to the last step and stumbled into her Uncle's room. He was knocked out, snoring loudly. She climbed onto his bed and jumped on Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse, wake up!" she yelled, jumping more. "Time for you to take me to Pre-school!" Jesse woke with a snort and jolt.

"M-Michelle what are you talking about. Isn't Danny taking you?" he asked wearily. Michelle innocently shook her head.

"Nope, it's just you, me, and my friends." She squealed. Jesse looked confused for a second then stared at his niece with a blank expression. He knew what she meant. Michelle said that she couldn't wait to 'tell her friends about her new discovery.' And she did. Jesse sat up and looked at Michelle seriously.

"Michelle," he started, "there's a thing called, 'secrets' and what Uncle Jesse has, is a secret."

"Oh, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"I know that, but something's are not meant for others to hear." Jesse explained. Michelle looked confused. Jesse caught her hint, "For example, how would you like it if I told my friend something embarrassing about you, and they tried to use it against you. How would you feel?"

"Not very good I guess…"

"Same with me Michelle. I don't want you to tell your friends that I'm ticklish, just so they can use it against me. Capisce?"

"Cabbage!" she joked. Jesse laughed a bit and tickled her a bit, making her giggle.

Jesse and Michelle entered the Kindergarten room. All of the small kids eyes turned to Jesse. His response was a sheepish 'heh.' The teacher smiled at Jesse warmly.

"Hello, Mr. Katsopolis," The teacher hummed and shook Jesse's hand firmly, "Class this is Michelle's Uncle, Jesse!" The class said hi.

"Hey, you're Uncle Monkey Head!" a kid yelled out. Jesse shot a glare at the kid.

"And you're that kid who pinched Michelle!" Jesse yelled back.

"Monkey Head!"

"Pincher!"

"Dumb Butt!" the kid yelled back. The teacher stopped the word fight before it got out of hand.

"Okay, that's enough," she said and led Jesse to a tiny chair and sat him in it, "can you watch the kids for a couple of hours? I need to get cake materials for uh… 'Pincher Kid's' birthday." She whispered. Jesse looked disgusted.

"Why would you make a birthday cake for a spoiled, rotten, little kid like that?" he complained. The teacher cocked an eyebrow. Jesse quickly smiled with embarrassment, "Heh… sorry I'll watch the sprouts." He whispered. The teacher smiled, patted Jesse's head and skipped out of the door. Jesse followed after her, "NEVER TOUCH THE HAIR!" he called out after her, fixing his hair. The kids immediately started laughing. Jesse turned around, "What?"

"Uncle Monkey Butt has a chair on his butt!" the kid who pinched Michelle wailed in laughter. Jesse span around trying to catch the chair, making the kids squeal even louder with laughter. He stopped and glared at the pre-school kids, his face flustered.

Another kid shouted, "Uncle Monkey Butt is blushing!" she said. The kids started laughing louder. Michelle stood up and jumped on a table.

"Quiet people!" she commanded. The laughter suddenly died down and stopped, "It's not nice to make fun of people. Even if they have their big booty stuck in a teeny tiny chair." Jesse pulled on his collar, trying to cool himself off. The Pincher kid looked uninterested and yawned. Michelle helped get the chair off Jesse and was rewarded with a pat on the head.

"Thanks, Michelle." He said gratefully. The Pincher kid smiled evilly.

"GET HIM!" he wailed. The kids cheered and ran over to Jesse, tackled him to the floor and pinned him down.

"What the- What is wrong with you little psycho maniacs!?" he asked extremely confused.

"Michelle told us how you screamed like a girly-girl!" Pincher said. Jesse looked at Michelle with a disappointed look. She just shrugged.

"They got it out of me." She said innocently.

"Time to meet your doom, Uncle Monkey Butt!"


End file.
